


Lucy and Ava

by Littleblackcoal



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleblackcoal/pseuds/Littleblackcoal
Summary: A series of one shots I wrote to help writers block.





	Lucy and Ava

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: But imagine what would happen when they find out what was happening. The human would probably have to explain the cycle. A: So it happens every month? H: Yes, and when it does, I need things that will stop the blood from leaking out. A: like what? H: Things called pads and tampons. A: Does it hurt? H: Sometimes, when it hurts, I want to scream and stab things. A: Oh. …. The next day A: I have gone to the human store and purchased the things you said you needed. Hands H a bag with tampons, pads, ice cream, an ice pack, and a knife. H: What's the knife for? A: You said you wanted to stab things.

“So this happens every month?” Lucy looked at Ava with a look of fear and slight disgust, and full of curiosity. 

“Yeah, and when it happens, I need to stop the blood from leaking out.” Ava walked over to the wall of pads and tampons, looking thoughtfully over them all. Pulling boxes off and contemplating, before putting each back on the shelf. 

“Why does it matter if it leaks out?” Looking with interest, Lucy pulls a box off the shelf, and turns it over in her hands, examining the bright colors, and not understanding a lot of it. Well, understanding it, but not really seeing the appeal of the product. 

“It becomes messy, and it’s still blood. It tends to attract vampires. A lot of the attacks are because of it. So it’s a safety thing too.” Pulling two boxes off the shelf, Ava started comparing them. 

“But I’ve never smelled blood on you. That was yours, anyways. So are you sure you need these? It seems like a lot of money for something that you’re just gonna throw away.” Lucy put the box back, starting to lose interest. “And you know I’d keep you safe any ways, right?”

“It’s because I’ve been using these that you haven’t smelled it on me.” Smiling at her best friend. The warm and fuzzies came into her chest, the closest thing she has to family, saying her version of ‘I love you’. “I know, that’s why I’m okay living with you Lu.”

“I’m glad.” Leveling Ava with a look, she started leaving the aisle, and avoided sharing emotions. Which she abhors. “I’m bored. Is there anything else you need for this? Or can we hurry this up?”

“Yeah, ice cream, a heating pad, and an ice pack.” Chuckling, Ava grabbed a couple of boxes, and tossed them in her cart, before leaving too. “Oh, and I need some pain relief.”

“Really? That’s a lot of stuff. Why do you need all that?” Lucy poked at things as they walked through the store. Human things were always amusing to her, living in their world, they knew a lot about each their, but things were still vastly different. 

“Because with the blood, comes cravings and cramps. My cravings are usually for something sweet, and caffeine. Reminds me, we need to stock up on coffee, and pepsi.” Pausing, she scribbled on her list, before continuing. “Cramps, hurt, like a lot. How much they hurt can vary, but having pain relief on hand is always a good idea.” Ava dragged Lucy into the medicine aisle. Doing anything that didn’t fully capture her attention was like herding cats. “They can also bring on headaches, which aren’t fun.”

Lucy kept quiet, processing this information while Ava compared multiple products, and sizes. This is something she’d never really thought about. Of course, she knew about it, it was part of one of her classes, but it never really meant anything to her before. She never really interacted with humans before she met Ava. Deciding the aforementioned friend was taking too long, she took both bottles from her, and dropped them in the cart. Striding away, graceful as ever. 

“And sometimes the cramps and headaches will make me cranky, and put me in a bad mood.” They left the bottles and boxes, and headed over to the grocery side of the store. Going up and down the aisles, Ava tossing in the things they needed and a handful of things she knew she would crave, Lucy poking at things and reading them. “So I would suggest trying to stay away from me if I’m mad, you know how I get.”

“Yeah,” Lucy shuddered at the memory. “I remember.”

Laughing slightly, she pawed through the items they had, checking that they had everything they needed, everything important. “I think I got everything except the coffee, the pepsi, and the ice cream.” 

The rest of the trip went well, they paid for everything, and got everything home. The next few days went normally, they both went to work, and there were no hitches. Until day one. Then they learned a lot about each other, and their friendship was stronger for it. 

“Fuck! Lucy, can you get me some ice cream, the first cramp just came.” Dragging her butt to her room, and collapsing onto her bed, she shed a few layers and pulled the heating pad over her abdomen, and tugged her sheet up. 

Lucy came bounding in, all smiles and sunshine, and holding a tray. This rarely happened. She must have had a good time last night, and this morning. A really good time. 

“What’s that?” Ava groaned, this cramp was kicking her butt worse than she had thought. “I don’t need a tray for ice cream.”

Ignoring her groaning friend, she set the tray down and moved back. Grinning like the cat who caught the mouse. 

“Why is there a knife?” Ava understood the little bottle of pills, the bottle of water, and obviously the bowl of ice cream and the spoon. But the knife, that wasn’t obvious, and when you hurt, you didn’t want to use brain power. Lucy just shrugged. 

“You feel better when you stab things. Figured if I avoided you, you could stab someone else instead.”


End file.
